OTP challenge !
by Uthunu
Summary: Franchement.. J'ai aucune idée du résumé que je pourrais mettre, mais venez lire ! J'ai besoin de vous là-dessus ! ;;
1. Intro

Hellow. c: En fouillant sur Tumblr, j'ai trouvé un espèce de questionnaire "imaginaire" pour des OTP, et ça m'avait bien plu. J'étais tombé sur le couple DoflaVergo. Dooonc, j'ai décidé le traduire. Parce que c'est rigolo.

Donc je vous demande, à vous, la personne qui lit ces lignes, de _me donner un couple One Piece_ [ yaoi, het, yuri, j'aime tout aha ] pour que je fasse ce questionnaire sur eux !

* * *

Qui est le plus désordonné ?

Se battent-ils souvent ?

Lequel est le plus drôle lorsqu'il est bourré ?

Qui est le plus gêné en public, et qui aime montrer son affection, au contraire ?

Lequel envoie le plus de textos ?

Qui a fait le premier pas ?

Se donnent-ils des surnoms ?

La musique la plus embarrassante sur leur téléphone ?

Quel est « leur musique » ?

Qui lit le plus ?

Qui se souvient des anniversaires ?

Lequel se débrouille le mieux avec les enfants ?

Qui est au-dessus/dessous ?

Quelle est leur activité favorite ?

Le passe-temps le plus étrange ?

Qui fait des châteaux en couverture ? Est-ce que l'autre l'aide ?

Qui cuisine ?

Comment mangent-ils leurs glaces ? Quelle est leur saveur favorite ?

Qui a dit « je t'aime » en premier ?

Font-ils des rendez-vous amoureux ? Que préfèrent-ils faire ?

Traditions de Noël ?

Fêtent-ils Halloween ? Qui reste à la maison pour donner les bonbons ?

Observent-ils les étoiles ?

Lequel est le plus paresseux ?

Qui se plaint le plus ?

Qui se lève le plus tôt ?

Lequel est le plus protecteur ?

Qui est le plus jaloux ?

Comment se câlinent-ils ? Où et quand ?

Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?

Que sentent-ils lorsqu'ils sentent l'Amortentia* ?

Quel est leur fond d'écran ?

Combien d'emojis utilisent-ils, et lesquels ?

Qui jette des paris inopportuns ?

Qui change la sonnerie de l'autre en secret, pour quelque chose de fort et désagréable ?

Qui dessine des zizis sur l'autre lorsqu'ils sont bourrés ?

Qui utilise des baguettes pour manger/est-ce que l'un d'entre eux en utilise ?

Quand ils n'arrivent pas à dormir, que font-ils ?

Dans quel ordre se lavent-ils dans la douche ?

Qui achète impulsivement ?

Lequel est le plus maladroit ?

Quel sorte de café prennent-ils ?

Quelles applications possèdent-ils ?

Quelles sont leurs émissions télé favorites ?

Qui voit toujours tout positif ?

Qui est obsédé par Hight School Musical ? (wut)

Qui fait un câlin à qui au lit ?

Qui fait du lèche-vitrine ? Est-ce que cela ennuie l'autre ?

* * *

MERCI **Plume-now** pour m'avoir aidée à traduire les questions qui manquaient et surtout pour m'avoir appris à modifier un chapitre !:')

*un filtre d'amour dans Harry Potter dont l'odeur qui s'élève rappelle celle de l'être aimé


	2. LawxLuffy

_Qui est le plus désordonné ?_

Luffy, évidemment. Il laisse toujours traîner ses affaires partout et Law nettoie derrière lui.

 _Se battent-ils souvent ?_

Non, seulement des petites engueulades.

 _Lequel est le plus drôle lorsqu'il est bourré ?_

Law ! Luffy n'a pas besoin d'être bourré pour faire n'importe quoi, alors que Law, on le connait tous.

 _Qui est le plus gêné en public, et qui aime montrer son affection, au contraire ?_

Devinez… Luffy a absolument besoin de crier son amour sur tous les toits, pour la plus grande gêne de Law, aha.

 _Lequel envoie le plus de textos ?_

Luffy, et même si il ne l'avouera jamais, Law aime se faire spammer.

 _Qui a fait le premier pas ?_

Law, mais il a eu un peu de mal.

 _Se donnent-ils des surnoms ?_

Plein. Enfin, c'est surtout Law qui doit en supporter beaucoup.

 _La musique la plus embarrassante sur leur téléphone ?_

Luffy n'en a pas (pour lui en tout cas) et Law est embarrassé par toutes celles que Luffy a mit sur son téléphone sans son autorisation.

 _Quelle est « leur musique » ?_

Arabella des Arctic Monkeys. Parce que cette musique est sexy.

 _Qui lit le plus ?_

Law

 _Qui se souvient des anniversaires ?_

Les deux.

 _Lequel se débrouille le mieux avec les enfants ?_

Luffy

 _Qui est au-dessus/dessous ?_

Law est au-dessus, et ne cède (presque) jamais aux caprices de Luffy pour être au-dessus.

 _Quelle est leur activité favorite ?_

Juste passer du temps ensemble.

 _Le passe-temps le plus étrange ?_

Trafalgar « j'aime disséquer » Law, en puissance.

 _Qui fait des châteaux en couverture ? Est-ce que l'autre l'aide ?_

Luffy pour s'amuser, et Law parfois, au cas où il fait un cauchemar, pour être tranquille.

 _Qui cuisine ?_

Law, parce que Luffy est trop impatient.

 _Comment mangent-ils leurs glaces ? Quelle est leur saveur favorite ?_

Luffy mange sa glace en s'en foutant partout, pour ensuite être « nettoyé » par Law. Uhu. Il aime… tout ce qui est fruité, tandis que Law préfère chocolat ou vanille.

 _Qui a dit « je t'aime » en premier ?_

Luffy, et il l'a dit assez facilement, parce qu'il ne comprend pas forcément l'importance de ces mots.

 _Font-ils des rendez-vous amoureux ? Que préfèrent-ils faire ?_

Des fois, ils en font. Ils vont se faire un bon resto.

 _Traditions de Noël ?_

Luffy est dingue de Noël. Donc Law se sent obligé de le suivre dans ses délires de banquet et de milliards d'invités. Mais il finit par s'amuser quand même.

 _Fêtent-ils Halloween ? Qui reste à la maison pour donner les bonbons ?_

Luffy se déguise avec quelques amis, et Law s'amuse à donner des morceaux de chair humaine aux enfants…

 _Observent-ils les étoiles ?_

Ouais, quand le ciel est dégagé. Après ça part en séance câlins.

 _Lequel est le plus paresseux ?_

Luffy

 _Qui se plaint le plus ?_

Luffy

 _Qui se lève le plus tôt ?_

Law, même si il faudrait déjà qu'il se couche pour qu'il se lève…

 _Lequel est le plus protecteur ?_

Les deux sont des gros possessifs, mais Luffy doit être le pire.

 _Qui est le plus jaloux ?_

Law, parce que Luffy aime tellement montrer son affection aux autres que.. voilà.

 _Comment se câlinent-ils ? Où et quand ?_

A l'abri des regards, collé-serré mdrr.

 _Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?_

A l'hôpital…J'imagine..

 _Que sentent-ils lorsqu'ils sentent l'Amortentia ?_

Law sent de la viande, et l'odeur du sel marin. Luffy du désinfectant et de l'eau de Cologne.

 _Quel est leur fond d'écran ?_

Luffy a une photo de eux deux, et Law a une photo de Luffy que ce dernier a mis lui-même puisque c'est un fouineur.

 _Combien d'emojis utilisent-ils, et lesquels ?_

Luffy les utilise tous, et Law utilise que les cœurs quelquefois, et la banane.

 _Qui jette des paris inopportuns ?_

Les deux, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

 _Qui change la sonnerie de l'autre en secret, pour quelque chose de fort et désagréable ?_

Luffy

 _Qui dessine des zizis sur l'autre lorsqu'ils sont bourrés ?_

Les deux, et même que après il font un vernissage.

 _Qui utilise des baguettes pour manger/est-ce que l'un d'entre eux en utilise ?_

Ils en utilise parfois, mais Luffy galère.

 _Quand ils n'arrivent pas à dormir, que font-ils ?_

Luffy arrive toujours à dormir mais quand ce n'est pas le cas, il prend un chocolat chaud et un Law à disposition. Quand à Law, il se fait un château en couverture ou un coussin en Luffy.

 _Dans quel ordre se lavent-ils dans la douche ?*_

Ensemble ptn.

 _Qui achète impulsivement ?_

Luffy

 _Lequel est le plus maladroit ?_

Luffy pour les travaux manuels, Law pour les relations sociales.

 _Quelle sorte de café prennent-ils ?_

Law, du café noir sans sucres, et Luffy ne prend pas de café.

 _Quelles applications possèdent-ils ?_

Luffy n'a que des jeux débiles et Law des trucs de médecine, j'imagine.

 _Quelles sont leurs émissions télé favorites ?_

Luffy aime bien les sitcoms pour passer le temps (shame on you) et Law ne regarde pas vraiment la télé.

 _Qui fait du lèche-vitrine, et est-ce que cela ennuie l'autre ?_

Ils font tous les deux du lèche-vitrine à leur façon, mais cela amuse plus qu'ennuie l'autre.

 _Qui voit toujours la vie du bon côté ?_

Devinez.

 _Qui est obsédé par Hight School Musical ?_

Huu…

 _Qui câline qui au lit ?_

Les deux. Eh oui, Law ne refuse jamais une séance câlin.

* * *

*dans le questionnaire original, c'était dans le sens genre ils commencent par le corps et après les cheveux, mais comme j'ai trouvé ça un peu nul, bah voilà.

Le prochain sera sur Zoro et Luffy !

Et j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
